


Collector

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [13]
Category: Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Collector




End file.
